


Apple of My Eye

by Lertsek



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lertsek/pseuds/Lertsek
Summary: Ten wears purple lipstick. Kun likes it.





	Apple of My Eye

“Do I look pretty?” Ten asks, wonder in his voice but his eyes show he knows exactly what he is doing. 

Kun indulges him. Because he always does, will continue to do so until they are old and gray. Will probably still tell Ten after death that he is the most beautiful man hell has ever seen. 

“You do,” Kun says. 

Ten watches him approach in the mirror, socks sliding softly over the wooden floor. Kun with his fluffy blue bathrobe is a stark contrast to Ten’s button-up and slacks. Even with his damp hair, Kun looks regal. 

Ten might be picked as the more fashionable between the two of them, has more high-end brands than Kun in his closet, more clothes in general. But both of them know Kun looks better in sweater vests, track pants, suits. Give him anything with any sort of coverage and Kun can make it look worth a thousand bucks. 

They could probably get him into Fashion Week wearing his bathrobe and woolen kitten socks. 

“Are you going to wear it to work?” Kun asks, wrapping one arm around Ten’s waist. 

Ten leans back into Kun’s chest, tilting his chin up and inhaling the overwhelming scent of pine and orange. The combination has been haunting his dreams since 10th grade highschool, when Kun lent him his gloves and Ten never gave them back because they smelled like Kun, which, in this case, is a synonym for good. 

They’re probably in the back of the closet now, stored away until winter rolls around in a few months. 

Ten turns his head slightly, lifts himself up a little and presses a kiss to the edge of Kun’s jaw. He leaves behind a mark that’s almost the same shade of purple as Kun’s hair. 

Ten nuzzles into Kun’s neck, knows that the lipstick will probably smear and leave behind more dark purple on Kun’s skin. 

“Should I?” 

It takes a beat before Kun replies. 

“Should you what?” 

Ten’s smile tickles against Kun’s neck. “Should I wear it to work?” 

Kun’s grip around Ten’s waist tightens just the slightest. Looking back at the mirror, Ten can see Kun’s devious smile, doesn’t even have to look up further to know that it’s also reflected in his eyes. 

“Maybe wear it to breakfast first?” Kun makes it sound like the idea only just popped into his head. 

It’s nine o’clock in the morning and Ten is already running half an hour late. Forty-five minutes if you count that he has to stop for breakfast somewhere on the way. He can probably leave the engine running while he grabs a coffee, although that wouldn’t be good for the environment—and extremely good for car thieves—but then again it would also save him two minutes. 

The open-mouthed kiss that Kun presses against his neck makes the decision for him. 

Ten might be forty-five minutes late, and another sixty, but he has had a decent breakfast, and a second shower. 

When Taeil tells him during their lunch break that he likes the color of Ten’s new lipstick, Ten finds himself agreeing as he thinks back to how it looked smeared across Kun’s throat. _Me too,_ he responds with, remembering the purple lip marks on the insides of Kun’s thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a 500 word prayer circle for Kurple Hair (kun purple hair). 
> 
> (Might make this into a series? Top 10 kunten domestic moments, #5 will shock you!) 
> 
> [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/lertsektweets) | [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/)


End file.
